Talk:Dinky Hooves/@comment-174.28.160.227-20130529071622/@comment-24.74.195.218-20130602044752
This is multiple comments in one. The first half is to a comment about Ditzy/Derpy and Dr Hooves not having the colors or Unicorn-ness to spawn Dinky. The second half is direct to the replied to comment (as well as the other comment) No. Dr Whooves is still a timelord ._. in the short-fan-based stuff, he's been given wings from the tardis before Proving that He could easily be given a horn as well Cakes prove that due to waaayyy to much mixing of the three subsets of pony, that it is a wonder that -everyone- isn't alicorns. (This Makes Derpy completely capable on her own of producing Dinky. With no other help (other than what is completely required for copopulation) Color is disproven with Pinkie's family, Who produced a bubblegum pink filly, two blue-gray foals, and were brown and blue-gray themselves. (differeing shades) Therefore Color, which could also be assumably passed down through generations with recessive genes, is not an issue. Also. Responding to a different comment. Yes. Dinky was with a different, non-Derpy/Ditzy Character at the sister social. This would mean that a) that character is her sister, or a relative close enough to care and support her. B) That Derpy is either not the sister she would choose to take with, or not her sister. C) Ditzy Doo and Dinky Doo's names are so close, That speculation has given them to NEED some sort of relationship connecting them to each other. The only sensible one remaining that could completely work, Is that Dinky is Ditzy's Daughter. D) Ditzy Used to just be a name, And Derpy used to just be a Visualized BG pony. Ditzy Could have been different colors, or could've had a mate/etc, While Dinky was left unchanged, Derpy was accepted by the staff early on, and edits took place to put her eyes in the correct places in unaired episodes, BEFORE, Ditzy's mention in winter wrapup. This give plenty of time for the visual of Ditzy to never have even been drawn out as it was fairly agreed upon before this point that the name and visual of Derpy was a pot of gold. E) -Derpy- is seen full grown already in the flashback of Twilight as a filly during Celestia's sun-raising. F) Nobody knows the relationships Derpy has or has not had. Having the possibility to have been full-grown for so long, It is quite easily possible for her to not only have Dinky has a child, but Dinky's "sister" during the sistersocial, as a child as well, And even for that child to be full-grown by the sistersocial we seen them in. (note that it is Amethyst Star, occuring to a different wikia) G) The real question isn't who the father is. It is what happened to the father. Why is he not there if it wasn't Dr Whooves. Ponet is still very much alive and it would -not- be a very good message to have floating around for them to have been together and made foals together, and then broke up, now would it? So in reality. What happened? Did the father die? Was it rape? Was it a one-time fling which ended 'badly'? (Yes, These last two open up the possibility for Ponet, Like I said, they wouldn't be very good messages) In reality, The -best- possible Mate currently ends up being Dr.Whooves, UNLESS, It is shown that it is -STILL- someone else Other possible options. Ditzy's Mate is as "clumsy" as she is, and went -too far- north one time, and wound up in the frozen north, and is still frozen there today. Missing, Leaving Derpy without any clues as to where and why. Ditzy's Mate was touched by Discord when he first broke out. During this time, This Male, capable of being extremely compassionate to Ditzy and her quirkiness, Was extremely vile to her, and left (Yaaayyy another bad message :[, but more believable) When Discord undoes some of his magic after he's 'rehabbed' it could possibly fix the above possibility. This could have many possibilities, However, By this time, Derpy's Heart is already being mended and won over by the Doctor. To yet another comment Derpy is too awesome to ever be pregnant? Soooo... Because she is TOO AWESOME.. She is never allowed to have love? ouch man... ouch. That is pretty cruel. Far more cruel than any derogative name...